Hawkeye
Hawkeye is a superhero who employs technologically advanced bow and arrows to fight criminals and supervillains. He is a founding member of the Avengers and a former special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hawkeye was originally part of PSP exclusives where he is overpowered and weak until he became part of the Heroes Pack DLC for the Xbox 360 and later the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Gold Edition, where he got an improvement. He was originally meant to be exclusive to Wii version as well but somehow dropped for an unknown reason. Character History Clint Barton was born in Waverly, Iowa on September,18th. At a young age, he lost both of his parents in a car accident. After six years in an orphanage, Clint and his brother Barney ran away to join the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. Clint soon caught the eye of the Swordsman, who took the young boy on as his assistant. Along with the help of Trick Shot, the Swordsman trained Clint to become a master archer. Clint later found the Swordsman embezzling money from the carnival. Before he could turn his mentor over to the authorities, Clint was beaten and left for dead, allowing the Swordsman to escape town. Clint's relationship with his brother Barney and Trick Shot soon deteriorated as well. He later found out that his parents were actually killed by Maggia Crimeboss, Count Nefaria who was on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D in New York City. Clint locates Nefaria and kills him avenging his family. After Nefaria's death, Clint was approached by Nick Fury and Maria Hill to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He quickly became a high ranking agent for the organization and was close to another Agent, Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow. The two went on many missions together and were in a brief romantic relationship. They later broke up but remained close friends with each other. He along with Romanoff became founding members of The Avengers along with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, Wasp, War Machine, and Black Panther in. Years later, the team would disband and Clint leaves S.H.I.E.L.D to live a better life with Barbara Morse, a former combat instructor for SWORD and S.H.I.E.L.D as well as operating as the hero known as Mockingbird. Some time later, Hawkeye is called back to duty to fight Dr.Doom and his Masters of Evil from taking over the universe. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Stats = Focus Hero : Body: 15 : Focus: 41 : Strike: 19 Powers * Multishot (Projectile) : Fires multiple arrows at one time if the power is charged * Paralyzer (Special) : Fires single arrow shots that damage and stun the enemy (originally three arrows in PSP) * Hellfire Adamantium Arrow (Projectile) : Fires a blazing hot arrow up that explodes on impact when it comes down * Ice Pick (Projectile) : Fires a special arrow that hits the ground and explodes causing cold damage, freezing anyone caught in the blast radius and slowing them down for a brief period of time * Piercing Shock (Projectile) : This arrow will pierce any objects or enemies it hits. Any enemies hit in addition to taking damage from the arrow, will be encased in a damaging energy field * Hyper Shot (Buff) : For a short period of time will have an increase to speed * Hawk's Revenge (Buff) : Using this will increase the damage to all attacks made * Ricochet Rocket (Xtreme) : Fires a special arrow that will bounce off of walls and enemies doing damage to anything it hits Costumes * Classic : Dodge - Increases chance to dodge melee attacks : Melee damage- Increases damage of melee attacks * Modern : Critical Experience - Increased chance to make a critical attack : Bow Mastery - Increase damage of bow attacks * Street : Point Blank - Increase amt damage done at close range by bow attacks : Hawk's Endurance - Increase Max Health * Ultimate : Bleed Damage - Adds a chance to cause bleed damage to melee attacks : Max Energy - Increases maximum energy Teams * Avengers * Met His Maker * Shaba Ultimates * Weapon Specialists Conversations None? = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = Fearing for his family, Hawkeye decided to go underground after the SRA started rounding up heroes. Trivia *The Hawkeye that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. *His design in the third game is based on his MCU counterpart. Category:Focus heroes Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Agents of SHIELD Category:Gold Edition Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Secret Avengers Category:Heroes Pack Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Anti-Registration Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Pilots Category:Exclusive characters Category:DLC